What Ron Needs to Say
by fullmoonrisin
Summary: In the midst of the struggle against Nagini, Ron has something to tell Hermione. Based on DH P2 Deleted scenes.


First off, I own nothing of Harry Potter aside from the books, DVDs, and games. This idea came to me after I watched the deleted scene with Ron and Hermione running from Nagini. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

This was it! The end of the battle was in sight. Only moments ago, the combined forces of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix had watched in devastated horror as they were taunted with Harry Potter's dead body. Voldemort's triumph was short lived as Harry sprang from Hagrid's large arms to the shock of everyone.

Many of the death eaters had fled after that as it became apparent that the tables were turned sharply in the Order's favor. Harry himself had become locked in, what everyone sensed, was to be the final duel between the pair. Only the task of killing his pet remained.

Harry's two best friends stalked among the debris laden staircases in search of the final horcrux; each with a basilisk fang poised in their hand.

There were several near misses as Nagini would sneak up on either of them, only to be distracted by the other as they tried to back the serpent into some kind of corner. Eventually, they both lost their basilisk fangs in the action, and the tables turned on them much like they had on the death eaters several minutes before. Nagini seemed to know that she had gained the upper hand in this fight. The snake reared up in a display that was almost more taunting than it was threatening, and then, in a sudden burst of speed, she shot through the air and began to advance on them.

The pair had stood wide-eyed and frozen to the spot at the serpent's display. It was only when her body jerked through the air and began to slither down the staircase that either of them retained the capacity to act.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand in his and they fled. The end of the battle was in full swing and there were still crashes and booms resounding through the hall, but they only had ears for the ominous hissing sound emanating from the snake behind them.

Ron had been faced with the very real possibility of death every single year since he first started at Hogwarts. He had sacrificed himself in a chess game, faced a horde of giant spiders, fought in the department of mysteries, and countless other occasions. However, one thing about this time was different for him than all the other times.

Usually, when he was faced with death, Ron's only thoughts would be on whether or not it would hurt, and, if so, how much. This time, he was running from a certain death that he knew for a fact would be painful, and yet, the only thought on his mind was Hermione. Actually, with the exception of Fred's death, it had been that way all night. He had come to terms with his feelings in the forest of Dean, and had been assured of her feelings at that same time, but he had decided not to voice his feelings until the war ended. But now, in a moment that was quickly becoming their closest brush with death of the entire night, Ron decided he didn't want to die without saying how he felt.

"Hermione?" His hand remained strongly gripped in hers as they continued to flee down the crumbling remnants of the main staircase.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." His conviction might've been strong, but the fear in his voice was evident. They both were all too aware of their predicament. He felt a squeeze on his hand that, along with Hermione's next statement, told him she knew what was on his mind.

"I don't want you to say anything you wouldn't say if we weren't about to be killed by a giant snake. It'll just ruin it."

They lapsed into a panicked silence again as they continued to run down the staircase, not daring to let go of each other's hands. It wasn't until the couple made it just outside the great hall that they were cornered by Nagini. Hermione gripped Ron's hand impossibly tight and attempted to pull him away when he turned to cast spells on the slithering beast. They both fell into a pile of rubble and began to cry as they held each other. There were so many things left unsaid and undone. Both of them were so young. They should've told each other how they felt years ago. Stupid Lavender. Stupid Krum. The same thoughts swam in both of their heads as they clung to each other and waited…and waited…and waited.

Ron tentatively cracked open an eye to see Neville standing over them looking aglow with pride in himself as he brandished a blood-stained Sword of Gryffindor. Ron gently shook Hermione and she allowed her eyes to follow Ron's index finger to where Neville stood watching the aftermath of Voldemort's destruction.

Hermione and Ron spontaneously burst into laughter for reasons that neither of them could quite put a finger on. It could've been the fact that they were happy to be alive, or they could've just been laughing off the excess fear. They didn't know or care as they laid in the rubble and shed tears of relief and laughter.

After a few moments, they stopped laughing and began to catch their breath. Ron was still holding Hermione with a hand wrapped around her waist and a hand wrapped around her head. He thought back to what she said on the staircase and realized that they weren't about to die and he still wanted to say it.

"Hermione?" This time, his voice held no trace of panic or hysteria and, instead, contained what sounded like relief.

"Yes?" Her tone matched his, and there was a hint of laughter and recognition in it as well, which told him again that she knew what he was about to say.

"We aren't about to be killed, and there's still something I need to tell you."

"And what might that be?"

"I love you."

Alright, that's it. I know a lot of you might be wondering "why didn't she say it back?" and I didn't include that because the story flowed better when I ended it at Ron's confession. Also, I'd like to say that she did say it back. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Also, if anyone knows thae name of the music that is played during the big battle sequence and when they put the shield up around Hogwarts in DH p2, I would appreciate it.


End file.
